leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Johnarch77/Chimera of the Eclipse(Champion Concept)
Design Solunis is a control mage that has a very high skill-ceiling, as playing it requires a great "game-sense” to be successful. This beast may be mechanically difficult, but creative decision and smart positioning are what make this champion very hard to use. When played right, Solunis tops any other control mages currently in LoL. Just like the Chimera in the myths, Solunis is a winged monster with 3 heads(2 heads 1 tail with a head to be exact), and it doesn’t speak just like Rek’Sai. And in many folklore, the eclipse signifies a bad omen. So, in LoL universe, the Chimera is an ill combination of different celestial bodies, which are the sun(Lion), moon(Serpent), and stars(Goat) who's going to wreck havoc in Runterra. Solunis is an immobile top laner who can dominate against melee champions, but it can also be played as a support. Artillery mages and marksmen are the Chimera’s weakness because of its average cast range and immobile nature. Solunis has the capability to lock down enemies constantly who dare to approach it, making it a good pick against divers. Lastly, Solunis‘s abilities have a fairly long cooldown, missing even 1 of it affects greatly your damage output or zoning potential. Lore The ancient scriptures of Rakkorians tell about a legend of a malevolent creature born from the harsh energies caused by a conflict of power among celestial bodies, known as the Chimera. Intense and violent, this beast is a manifestation of chaos and destruction of such dissonance that took a physical form. But instead of fear for this creature, a small secret group of Targonians desired for the beast’s power and they sought to control over it, not just to rule all of Runterra, but also to rule the universe. They schemed to make a strife between the Solari and the Lunari, they captured other cosmic entities, and they even introduced alien species to Runterra. However, the Chimera is so unruly and it can never be tamed. Its true purpose is solely to unleash the wrath of the heavens, vanish from existence, and be reborn again on the next celestial conflict, the time of the eclipse. The appearance of many Aspects implies the impending descent of the Chimera to mount Targon, but will they be able to unite and fight this monster of the eclipse? Custom Champion Info |toughness = 0 |control = 3 |mobility = 0 |utility = 3 |damage = 3 |difficulty = 3 |style = 100 |hp_base = 590 |hp_lvl = 90 |mp_base = 350 |mp_lvl = 50 |mp5_base = 6 |mp5_lvl = 0.8 |resource = Mana |as_base = 0.690 |dam_base = 57 |dam_lvl = 3.2 |range = 600 |arm_base = 30 |arm_lvl = 3 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_lvl = 3.5 |as_lvl1_bonus= 4 |hp5_base = 5.5 |hp5_lvl = 0.55 |ms = 325 |rangetype = range }} Solunis, Chimera of the Eclipse is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities The Chimera's attack area is divided into 3 sections, 120*-cone for each of its heads; the Solar Lion, the Stellar Goat, and the Lunar Serpent. All heads can attack a target enemy within its section, but only one head can attack at a time. The Lion is the primary head and it will face the direction where the movement command is issued. Every seconds, each head’s next basic attack deals bonus magic damage on-hit and applies a crowd control on the target enemy. * Lion: The target is for 2.5 seconds. * Goat: The target is for 2 seconds. * Serpent: The target is by 80% for 1 second. }} The Chimera blasts forward a baleful wave of celestial energy towards the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies within a 70*-cone. If the head in the section where this ability is cast is empowered by Faces of the Eclipse, the crowd control is applied to all affected enemies. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |range= |cost= |costtype= mana }} The Chimera curses all enemies within one of its attack sections for 4 seconds. The curse’s effect varies depending in the section where it is cast. * Lion: All affected enemies receive magic damage every half second. * Goat: Increases the duration of all incoming crowd control from the Chimera. * Serpent: Each time the target receives damage from the Chimera, it is briefly. |leveling= %}} }}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} The Chimera crystallizes a linear path towards the target location after a 0.6 second delay, dealing magic damage and all enemies caught. The duration and path length vary depending in the section where it is cast. |description2= Grim Path can be recast twice more at a 0.5 second with no Mana cost in a different section within 6 seconds before going on . * Lion: Has a target range of 400 and for 2.25 seconds. * Goat: Has a target range of 800 and for 1 second. * Serpent: Has a target range of 1200 and for 0.75 seconds. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} After a 0.8 second delay, the Chimera swaps their position with the target enemy champion. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Ability Explaination P Faces of the Eclipse: As for this, you can imagine this champ having permanent Vitals of Fiora(ultimate ability), but only 3 not 4 can be seen. Whenever you target an enemy for an attack, the head facing in that Vital’s direction, where the enemy is located, is the one who’s going to issue the command. The Lion is the primary head, so if your going to move to the south, the Lion will face south and move. While the Lion faces south and you issued an attack command in the north, either the Goat or the Serpent will attack, depending on the enemy’s position(north-east/north-west). Same goes when casting an ability. The Lion will ONLY face a specific direction if the command issued is movement, not an attack nor an ability can change its facing. When using a summoner spell or the ultimate ability, the Lion also WON’T change its facing, as these are not movement commands, unless the target is far away, where the Chimera will have to get closer. If you're still confused, think of Urgot's passive. The Chimera's heads are like his legs. Q Chimeric Breath: This ability triggers the Passive’s effect, but the bonus damage from it is ignored, only the CC is applied, then the head’s empowered attack will be on cooldown. In other words, you traded the bonus damage for an AoE CC. W Fate’s Upheaval: I think this is explained well in the description and there’s no further info I could give. Well, the total magic damage it could deal is 84/133/182/231/280 (+ 84% AP). E Grim Path: The Chimera’s strongest CC and probably the strongest of all. This ability can root an enemy for a total of 4 seconds(even more if the enemy has the Goat’s curse(W)! But of course, it requires good positioning and timing. Very strong? Maybe, but this ain’t easy to use! R Call of Calamity: A recycled old Urgot’s ultimate, but the delay is shorter compared to it. I recycled this ultimate because this ability synergizes so well with the Chimera’s basic abilities and passive. I initially thought of a dash, but swapping position is the best! Ironically, if I ever I play this champion, I would be flamed by my team-mates, hahaha! I want to be good with positioning, and you could say it’s my inspiration to make the kit heavily inclined with it. I hope you’ll like my Chimera. A real beast visually and gameplay-wise. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS BY PROVIDING A FEEDBACK DOWN BELOW. THANK YOU FOR VISITING! Category:Custom champions